


《亲热天堂》活学活用

by CodAnadem



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 09:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodAnadem/pseuds/CodAnadem
Summary: 《涉川》后续。
Relationships: Uchiha Madara & Uchiha Obito, 带斑, 斑带 - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	《亲热天堂》活学活用

对他们来说即使敞开心扉到这一步，那内心深处也还藏着许多小角落，对方知道的，或者不知道的。当他们坐在同一个屋子，或是看着窗外凝神，这间屋里也还有其他的人；只有并肩走在对抗世界的路，他们才能暂时忘却那些影子的存在，只有在他们的床上，才永永远远只有两个人。只有性，只关乎性。肉体的快感，极乐的单纯的追求。当他们在疲累和餍足里相互交换着呼吸，属于宇智波的瞳孔里倒映的，只有彼此唯一的身影。

他们躺在同一个枕头上。带土举着一本封面花哨的精装书籍——那是自来也的《亲热天堂》，一页页翻给斑看，翻到一个他最喜欢的地方朗声读了起来。

“高冈抚摸着敏子的身体……丝缎被扯开，雪白的肌肤一览无遗……双手游走，嘴唇凑到敏子通红的耳边，轻声提出邀约：‘美丽的小姐，你可愿与我同登极乐?’……”

他把嘴唇凑到斑的耳边，柔软的耳垂莹白如玉，在他湿润的口中辗转，在舌头上融化。敏感的后颈也被照顾到，斑发出低低的抽气声。他心不在焉地、含糊地念着书里的内容，手上一刻不停地抚弄着斑的身体，斑像只炸毛大猫咪一样挠他一爪。他突然觉得很满足，一种感动和幸福从胸臆间升起，他想酸酸的说点什么话，就像《亲热天堂》里男主人公说的，我们不再猜忌不再分离——实际上对他和斑而言，是一再伤害一再背叛。但，现在的结局、或者是发展，比他能想象的一切都要好。他丢下书本抱紧了斑，在她耳边哽咽着说爱，也不知道她听进去没有。她永远都是这样一副毫不在意的样子，就好像除了月之眼，除了毕生渴求的和平的希望，没有任何人、任何事，可以打动她的心。

不过不要紧，带土已经得到了允许，得以紧跟在她身后，在如今和她并肩而立。

他眼眶热热的，泪水又在酸楚而幸福地滚动。他不由得又把斑搂紧了些，几乎渴求地去寻她的嘴，迫不及待地衔住她丰满的下唇，微微啃咬，深深亲吻起来。斑扣住他的后脑，猛烈地回吻。

嘴巴厮磨许久才分开，他喘了两下抱着斑继续读：“……高冈抬起敏子的一条腿……这个姿势能让他进入得更深。”斑的腿被高高抬起，雪白的长腿带着疤痕、蕴含力量，而此刻软绵绵、沉甸甸地挂在他的肩头，他偏过头在那沁凉的肌肤上又亲又啃。“敏子请求道：‘请别碰那里’；于是高冈和她采用迂回战术……”带土和斑才不会迂回，他直直地插了进去，斑仰起脖子发出急迫的喉音。他把斑的腿架在肩膀上，一下比一下更深入地挺进，每一下都撞到她体内的敏感点。斑反手抓着床单喘叫着，腰肢颤抖着一下一下往上挺，每次进出都在小腹上显出一条轮廓。使人脑子空白的快感潮水般袭来，带土尾椎骨发麻，他分不清这是真实还是梦境，也没有必要区分，他愿意一直做这个梦并将做梦到永久。他反复亲吻着斑的嘴唇，拥抱那梦寐以求的躯体，一次又一次深入其中。“我终于感受到你的温柔了。”带土一面急促地喘气，一面嘿嘿笑着咬斑的脸。斑气息不稳地哼了一声，伸手使劲拧他:“小畜生，快动！”

于是他猛烈地动起来，撞得斑脑袋往床头那边仰，手攀上男人的脊背留下五个一组的挠痕。斑两手掰着自己的大腿，使中心地带敞露开来，带土手臂绕过她的小腹，另一手握住纤细的腰肢，全凭着胯部的力量朝上顶弄。斑也不是吃素的，摆动腰胯一下一下地下坐，每一下都深深撞到体内那个又酸又麻的点。他俩都杀红了眼，交合的地方撞得汁水淋漓，翻来覆去换了不知多少种姿势。带土跪在斑身后，喘着粗气不要命一样打夯，斑也挺起雪白的臀部向后迎合，撞得丰满的肉体白花花晃动一片。

“斑，说你爱我，快说你爱我！”他伏在斑背上，上身死死搂着她，下身动作癫狂，喉咙里扯出绵长的气音，“你说，你说！”

宇智波斑大声浪叫，头发甩得乱糟糟一片，胡乱纷披在雪白的背上，带土抓住她的腰臀，手指陷入洁白的软肉里猛地冲刺，并在接下来的浪潮的前奏里继续往里狠塞。下体被撑得不像话，撑开的洞口大得吓人，斑扬起脖子，发出一声痛苦又欢愉的、难耐的呻吟，掐着他的大腿肌肉达到了高潮，下体像个紧紧的肉套子一样，一下一下收缩得越来越厉害，在最后狠狠地抽搐起来。不知撞到哪个点，斑身体猛烈一窜，继而一下坐起，捂着嘴干呕起来。带土吓了一跳，赶紧拔了出来，坐在床沿给她顺背：“是我太用力了吗？”


End file.
